Youth
by charismatic lover
Summary: They were trapped in the house for eternity. There was no other way. Death had them in his fingertips. They would never age, never grow. They would always be in their youth.


They were trapped in the house for eternity. There was no other way. Death had them in his fingertips. They would never age, never grow.

They would always be in their youth.

He loves her so much. It seemed pathetic. He was a lost boy forever pining for the girl who would always be so far away. She was his last chance. She was his better reality. His light in this filthy, messed up world.

There once was a time where she loved him. Maybe she still does, he doesn't know. Ever since she told him goodbye, he's been making amends. Asking forgiveness from everyone. He wanted her to see that she truly changed him for the better.

But still there were nights in the lonely basement when the visions would come back. The whimpers of the people he's killed begging him for mercy. Maybe that's why he enjoyed it so much. He wanted people to beg for mercy. He wanted to see them grovel.

He tries to snap out of it. But he can't. The only way he could was to think of Violet and thinking of her would let in a flood of emotions. Sadness, Anxiety, Hoping, _Longing._ He misses her. He truly does.

* * *

She misses him. She admits that. She still loves him. She admits that too, not aloud though. She can't forgive him though. After what he's did to her family, it's left her in distraught. Constant thoughts going through her head.

_ What if he never took advantage of my mother? Would we have left? What if I didn't swallow all those pills? What if I only knew about my death sooner? I could have saved my mother. What if...What if..._

It doesn't help knowing that he's watching her constantly. She does her best to try not to notice him. She grabs a book, listens to music or even pretends to sleep. Just to avoid the writings on the chalkboard.

Most days she would try to feel something again. Cutting was never an option anymore because of her promise to him. It just so happened that she stumbled across a rubber band. It was the perfect tool. The sting of it on her wrist was just the sensation she needed.

Feelings would return. The pain she craves for would fill her and she would be content once again. She knew it tortured him. Seeing her relish the pain. In both good and bad ways. He didn't want her to feel pain. He just wanted her to be happy.

But he also secretly found pleasure in her exercise. The look shown on her face when reached the state of euphoria he would feel his groin twitch. He would then leave to take care of himself.

Her father didn't want them together, he's made it clear since day one. He wanted Tate nowhere near his daughter. He loathed Tate. For what he did to his wife, and his family. He believed it was Tate's fault they were stuck in that house. Her mother was on the same page with her husband.

* * *

It's been 7 years since the Harmons have died in the Murder House. New residents came and went. Soon there was no longer young couples or dysfunctional families looking for a new start.

The ghosts would stay in their respective places in the house waiting until Halloween to escape the confines of the house. The only ghosts who seemed content with everything was Vivien, Ben, Moira and the baby, Jonah. Violet became annoyed with Jonah seeing he would never grow and would always remain in his state of tears and diapers.

* * *

It was the 12th of October and Halloween was fast approaching. The ghosts of the Murder House anxiously waited for their one day of freedom.

With a sigh, Violet had closed Wuthering Heights. She was bored. Tate could sense it too. Concealing himself on the corner of the room he watched her. He always admired the way her hair would fall on her shoulders perfectly, the way she bit her lower lip softly.

She thought of calling out to him to cure his boredom but she didn't want him to get his hopes up. From the corner of her eye she could see Tate stand. He approached her bed and stood in front of it.

"Violet." he whispered.

She glanced at him as a sign of acknowledgement.

"I love you forever." he said with conviction.

She nodded and opened her mouth to say something but closed it in vain. She wasn't ready to forgive him yet.

He sighed at his failed attempt to forgive him once again.

* * *

"Still haven't forgiven Norman Bates Jr ey?"

Chad approached her holding a martini for her. She took it and sipped from the chilled drink. He gave a sigh upon seeing her nod. "You shouldn't let him suffer for this long." he comments.

Violet liked talking to Chad. It's the one person she can talk to without having Tate be present. Tate seemed to be jealous of Chad, seeing that she could talk to Chad much easily than having a conversation with him. It made his blood boil knowing that she smiled at him. She laughed with him.

He should be the one receiving all that.

Sipping from her martini, Violet couldn't help but laugh. "I thought you hated his guts." "Well, I did. _Did._ I've forgiven him. That little monster of yours. Couldn't stop whining." Violet was taken aback by all of this. She wasn't aware that he had forgiven Tate. She wasn't aware that he was aking for forgiveness from everyone.

"He really does love you."

With that he's disappeared chuckling at the look of confusion on her face.

* * *

_Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction and of course I write for the lovely Tate and Violet. Reviews / Criticisms are very helpful. :~)_


End file.
